Sticky Diamonds
by Rainbow.Wings
Summary: Kala escaped Roland and is now living in a new town with her new family, adjusting to life as a powerful vampire. When two newborns arrive on the scene, Kala is reminded that Roland hasn't forgotten her. He's angry. And he's coming. *sequel to Like Glue*
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm back! ... Hello? ... Guys? ... *cricket noises* ... Right. Okay, so I _know_ I've been away for a while (like, two years) and I could go on for a whole novel about how sorry I am and that I have excuses but, none of us really care about that so I'll jsut get straight to it.**

**This lovely story below is the sequel to Like Glue (and if you haven't read Like Glue yet, you really need to, otherwise this story will make no sense) it's called Sticky Diamonds, though I'm sure you worked that out already, and basically picks up right where Like Glue left off. It includes a few new characters that I'm hoping you will love cause they are pretty awesome (yeah, Nadii, Jazz, I'm grovelling, what of it?) as well as all the old ones I (and I'm hoping you still) know and love. **

**I don't know how frequent updates will be, some of you might remember with Like Glue, chapters were updated once a week. Because I'm in my senior year (finally) I've got so much homework that if I piled it on top of each other, I'd be able to climb to the moon on it. Because of this, update times of Sticky Diamonds may vary in length and chapters may vary in size, but I hope to try and get a semi-regular updating schedule going. **

**To end unusually long author's note, I'd like to say thanks to Nadii, Jazz and lovelydasom. You can thank them for this story-they're the reason it's up here at all. Also, to you guys who haven't totally ditched me (which I'd understand) to read stories written by people who actually stick to their promises when they say 'im doing a sequel!', thanks, you rock. **

**Now, in the words of the amazing Lili St. Crow (check out her Strange Angels series, it rocked my socks off),**

**_Let me tell you a story..._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sticky Diamonds<span>**

Roland's P.O.V

Prologue:

I stood watching the flames burn and snarled in frustration. Why did I have to lose control? I'd been able to change both Helena and Kenneth so why was I unable to stop with both of these insignificant humans? Now we were two troops down. At this rate we would never defeat the Volturi!

And where is Helena? We had split up over two hours ago. She should have been able to find Kala and bring her back in ten minutes. I found Kenneth in just five!

I moved away from the flames of the two burning human girls and stood beside Kenneth who had been standing at the opening of the cave since we got here, waiting for Helena and Kala.

"They should be back by now." He mirrored my thoughts.

"Yes, I don't understand what is taking them so long. Did they run into trouble? Another of our kind? Perhaps they are trying to convince them to join the Cause…" I reasoned.

Yes, that must be it, they have come across another vampire and are convincing them to join us.

I snarled again in frustration. If that was what they were doing they were taking too long. This whole operation had been a failure and now we needed to get out of the area before we were discovered.

"Should we look for them?" Kenneth asked, turning away from the opening.

I nodded, "Yes, they are taking too long, we must leave."

Kenneth nodded and without a second glance at the dwindling fire of human remains the two of us left the cave in search of Helena and Kala.

Kenneth led me to where he had last seen Kala and from there we picked up her scent, though it was faint, as well as Helena's, which was stronger.

We followed the two scents south until we reached the water where we stopped.

"Why do they lead here?" Kenneth asked in confusion.

That was the same thing I had been thinking. Why did the two scents lead us to the water?

Unless… No!

"What is it?" Kenneth asked in surprise.

I must have said it out loud.

I growled, "_Kala_, the stupid little girl, probably thought she could run away, get back to her _family_ in that _stupid_ little town we found her. Helena must have found her scent and followed her. They will be heading south, towards America."

With a growl of his own Kenneth said, "The little bitch! I'll tear her to pieces when Helena brings her back."

I narrowed my eyes as I looked out at the blue expanse of ocean. It had been two hours since Helena and I had split up, if she had followed Kala and found her she still would have met us back at the cave by now.

I shook my head, "No, Helena would have brought her back by now. Something happened."

Kenneth got a confused look on his face, the idiot.

"Think about it," Why did I change such an idiot? "Kala is in her element, water, with her power she could have easily defeated Helena."

He still had a confused look on his face, "So Helena is dead?"

"No, Kala would not have had a way to burn her, so my guess is she is just incapacitated."

Kenneth nodded, finally understanding. Idiot. "So what do we do?"

"We follow them, we will not have the scent but we already know where they would have been headed. We find Helena and create a new plan. Kala would have gone back to her family and will be well protected now so we will not be able to get her back just yet. Later maybe, but we need a new plan, and Helena, first." I answered.

Kenneth nodded.

With that we both headed down the shore and walked calmly into the water until we were completely submerged.


	2. Chapter 1

Nadire's P.O.V

Chapter 1:

"Stop sticking your foot in my face you moron!" I yelled annoyed.

"I would if I had enough space!" my thirteen-year-old younger brother yelled back at me.

That's right, I said younger. I'm sixteen, he's thirteen. Three years difference. And yet he was taller than me. I'm 5"2 so I'm a shorty but I prefer 'vertically challenged'. I find it much more sophisticated than what my family and friends call me. To them I'm "short and cute" and when they say that I happily reply with "say that again and I'll show you just how 'cute' I can be."

"It's not my fault we're crammed in here you… you… Big Foot!" I growled.

"You midget! I-"

He didn't get the chance to finish the sentence because I tried to pounce on him. Key word in that sentence being _tried_. Don't even think about laughing! You try to pounce on your giant of a brother while being squished into the backseat.

"Calm down! Why can't we ever have a peaceful drive anywhere?" my Mom half yelled from the front seat, turning around to give us the death glare. "Next time I leave you both back in Belgium!"

Yes, she did say Belgium. Why? You ask? Because I live in Belgium (uh duh). But I'm from Turkey, as in the country, not the animal, which is where we are headed now. Turkey. The country.

"Why oh why did I have to come again?" I grumbled. I was tired, hungry, bored and in serious need of more leg room.

"Because your grandmother missed you and wanted to see you before you left." my dad said sounding thoroughly exasperated.

Confused? Let me explain. Every year my family and I cram ourselves into our car and make the two-day drive from our home in Belgium to Turkey to visit family. I mean, its not like there are ten people in my family, there are only five, Mom, Dad, myself, and my two little brothers, both of whom now had their feet in my face. And let me tell you they sure as heck did _not_ smell like a bunch of roses.

Now you're probably wondering why we were so squished if there was room for everyone. Because my dear mother thinks it's normal to take the whole house with her. Seriously, everywhere you look you will see suitcases, pillows, suitcases, my six-year-old brother's Tonka trucks and more suitcases. It's ridiculous!

Luckily for me though, this year was different. Because this year I wasn't staying in Turkey with my family, I would be taking a flight to Seattle in America to visit my mother's uncle's niece or something like that, either way I'm related to her.

She visited us once in Belgium a few years ago and invited me over to spend my holiday there. She said, "You're getting older now and it will be a great adventure!" and, by some act of God, my parents agreed to let me go.

This would be the first time they let me go to a place alone and I was still waiting for them to change their minds and drag me to Turkey with them. I was actually amazed I had been able to convince them in the first place. Although, my friends have always said I have some serious skills in persuasion so maybe that's it. My innocent looks help as well I guess, being vertically challenged does have its upsides! (Get it? Upsides?)

"Are we there yet?" Furkan, my thirteen-year-old brother, asked, clearly bored.

"No" my Dad sighed.

"Are we there now?" I asked, bored too. Furkan caught my eye and started grinning mischievously. I grinned back knowing what came next.

"So… are we there now?" he asked dully.

"Not yet", my Mom said eying the map.

Ten seconds later…

"And now?" I asked in a dreary voice.

"No, we're not there and will not be there for the next two hours!" my Mom

cried exasperatedly.

Five seconds later…

"How about now?" my brother asked.

My Mom growled while we snickered. "You are sixteen now Nadire, you're supposed to be mature! If you aren't mature people will start to talk and you know what that means!"

Oh no, not The Talk!

"If you keep this up no man will want to marry you! So behave like a young lady should behave!"

My brothers snickered while my Dad half-smiled.

Yeah, that's The Talk in my case. Most teens get the abstinence talk. Me? I get the 'no man will marry you if you act like this' talk. It's always the same. If you act like that no man will marry you, if you sit like that no man will marry you! If you talk like that no man will marry you!

Well newsflash mum, I don't want to marry someone! Jeez, my parents are so old fashioned! I looked out of the window, embarrassed.

"Shut up!" I said to my still snickering brother.

"Babannesi sana kurban olsun canım ciğerim!" my grandmother Nadire cried while crushing my lung pipes. Yup, we had the same names. You'd think that someone her age would be fragile, but no, my grandmother was one hell of a strong woman.

Oh yeah and for those of you who don't understand what she just said, it was, "My bane of existence, your grandmother would give her life for you, my darling!" Or in normal people terms, "I missed you".

"I missed you too granny", I mumbled into her scarf while hugging her back. We were currently at the airport of Ankara and my granny just wouldn't let me go. Geez, she was acting as if she would never see me again, this wasn't goodbye!

"Granny, I need to catch my flight, but don't worry! We'll see each other

soon." I said soothingly.

Do not look her in the eye, do not look her in the eye I repeated in my head, too late now, once I saw her tear stricken face I couldn't hold back my own tears. Dammit! This is why I try to avoid these kinds of things! I can't handle emotional encounters!

I gave her one last kiss on her cheek and turned to my family. "Why is she allowed to go to America and I'm not!" Furkan whined.

"Because she's older", my Dad said.

"She always gets what she wants!" he whined again.

"Shut up you big baby!" I said while giving him a hug.

Once I hugged my youngest brother, Mom and Dad I took my suitcase. "Don't forget what we told you. Don't talk to strangers, don't accept if someone offers you a ride and don't forget to call us when you land! Pelin will be waiting on you at the airport. If something happens just call us!" my Mom told me sternly. I nodded.

"Come here baby!" she cried while giving me one last hug. I smiled at them before going my own way and checking-in my luggage. After handing my ticket to the stewardess I stepped into the plane and found my seat.

It was right next to a woman with a crying baby. How cliché. I sighed, this was going to be worse than having my brothers' feet in my face.

And how right I was. The baby cried, laughed, burped while the woman kept shooting me apologetic looks. No lady, sending me mental 'im so sorry' messages does not make up for your little devil child. No offe- oh what the heck, offence offence offence!

When the plane landed I felt like jumping up and down. I unbuckled my seatbelt and practically ran out of the plane. After bumping into people and saying sorry a million times I found my luggage. Once I had all my things reality set in. I wasn't in Belgium or Turkey anymore. I wasn't even in Europe! I was on the other side of the world. In Seattle. I was in _America_!

Okay _now_ I felt like jumping up and down.

My excitement faded when I didn't see Pelin anywhere. I frowned and dialed her number on my phone. "Hey Nadi! I'm sorry honey, but I got stuck in the traffic! I should be there in an hour; in the meantime maybe you should get something to eat. I'm sure you're hungry." She apologized.

"Okay, that's cool, see you soon", I said and snapped my phone shut. What does a teenage girl with a suitcase do when she's alone at the other end of the world? I asked myself. I decided to follow Pelin's advice and get something to eat. I was starving and airplane food was a safety hazard. Looking around I decided it was way too crowded to eat inside the airport and that I would get something to eat outside.

I walked out the doors and jumped into a waiting taxi, "Hi, can you take me to a place close where I can get some cheap food please?"

"Sure thing. McDonalds cool with you?" The cab driver asked.

I shrugged and nodded.

And I was off. On my first big adventure. Jeez, I sounded like some character in a messed up kids story. Or worse, Dora the Explorer.


	3. Chapter 2

Jasmine's P.O.V

Chapter 2:

I glared at the man I didn't know. He had just sneezed and didn't cover his nose.

"Stop glaring Jazz, you'll freak him out." My twin brother Caleb told me as he rolled his eyes.

"But think of all the germs he just spread by doing that! I mean come on, it's not that hard to lift your hand up to your nose!" I ranted.

Caleb just rolled his eyes again and mumbled something about being stuck with a weirdo of a twin.

So I was a germ freak, it's not like it was illegal to hate germs, thank God, so Caleb could just shut it!

"Hurry up you two! I don't want to miss out on the tour because you two were lagging behind." My Mom called from in front of us.

Caleb and I both rolled our eyes at that. My mother had decided she wanted to visit Seattle to get some ideas for her new building plan she was working on and so had dragged Dad, myself, Caleb and our little brother Harry along with her. She was an architect and was always looking for new ideas.

Whatever. It was not how I had hoped to spend my spring break but there was nothing I could do about it now.

"I'm hungry!" Harry complained just as we rounded the corner and came face to face with the huge golden arches.

"Me too!" Caleb exclaimed.

"Ditto." I said.

My Mom sighed and my dad gave her a sympathetic look. And suddenly I got an idea.

"Oooh! How about this! We can just wait here and eat while you two go on the tour!" Oh yeah, how's _that _for brilliance?

I knew my Mom was about to say no but my dad stopped her and said, "Great idea Jasmine!"

Hehe, I know.

My Mom turned to him ready to argue but he just whispered something in her ear that made her giggle. Oh God, they were going into lovey dovey mode again.

"Quick! Let's escape while we can!" I whispered and my brothers and I ran for it, entering the fast food phenomena that is McDonalds.

"You guys find a seat, I'll order." I told them and I walked up to join the large-ish line of people waiting to order. I already knew what my brothers would get because they always got the same thing when we came here, which was rare.

I was behind a girl who looked to be about the same age as me with wavy brown hair that reached her shoulder blades.

Luckily the lines moved fast and it wasn't too long before the girl in front of me stepped up to order. As I waited for her to order I noticed she had an accent, she was obviously from a different country but I couldn't exactly tell where. Definitely somewhere in Europe, maybe Germany? Okay I was clutching at straws there, I really had no idea. I then wondered why I was even thinking about this, sometimes my mind just wanders off I guess.

"Can I help you?" The girl at the counter asked me.

I blinked and shook my head, the girl in front of me was gone and now I was just standing around like a weirdo. Lovely.

"Uhh yeah sorry, can I please have a cheese burger meal, a big mac and a quarter pounder meal, all with coke." I told the girl.

"Sure, I'll have it for you in a sec." She smiled at me and went off to get the order.

Once she had everything on the tray and I had paid I thanked her and went off to find my brothers.

Once I had found them and sat down I quickly dug into my food, what? I was hungry.

When we had all finished eating Zach rang our parents to find out where they were so we could go find them.

"Hey Mom it's me." He spoke into the phone.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Okay cool, we'll be there soon. Yeah, love you too. Bye." He hung up and told us, "They're only a block away."

"Cool, lets go."

"Hang on! Just let me put the rubbish in the bin, I'll be there in a sec!"

They both nodded and headed outside.

I gathered up all our rubbish, which was actually quite hard seeing as the empty drink bottles kept slipping out of my hands.

"Would you like some help?" I turned to see a man who looked to be in his early thirties with pale, pale skin and very tinted sunglasses covering his eyes.

Now I wasn't usually the type of girl who went for older men but in this guy's case I could make an exception because hot damn! He was something!

I smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

"Of course." He carefully took most of my rubbish from me and followed me to the bin.

"Thanks again." I said and headed for the door after my brothers.

Once outside I looked around and saw them slowly making their way down the street, fooling around as usual, I started to follow them but was stopped by a cold hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but I'm new here and was wondering if you could show me to the nearest supermarket? I was supposed to be out buying groceries for my wife, but I got hungry." It was the man who had helped me with my rubbish and he was smiling gorgeously at me so _of course_ I had to help him.

"Of course! I'm not sure but I _think_ that if you just come around this corner," I walked around the next corner but came to a dead end and frowned, "Oh, sorry it must be the next one. If you just-"

The man smiled oddly at me and I suddenly felt fear trickle into my mind.

"Oh I think I've got what I needed now, thank you so much."

He reached toward me so fast I barley thought the word crap before everything went black. I didn't even get to congratulate myself on my rhyme.


End file.
